Stallion Spike
by PinkiePie6
Summary: Spike es convertido en un pony por Twilight Sparkle, pero lo que no sabía el joven dragón es que su decisión acarrearía consecuencias imprevistas y el comienzo de una divertida y caliente aventura...


Era un día común y corriente en Ponyville… la única casa de la que provenían ruidos y alboroto era en la de Twilight Sparkle. Al parecer estaba buscando algo por toda la casa.

-Mmmmmm… ¿Dónde lo dejé, donde?- Una agitada Twilight Sparkle trotaba de un lado a otro buscando un libro.

-Quizás si buscaras con más calm…- Dijo Spike pero fue interrumpido por Twilight

-¡Pues ayúdame a buscarlo! Tú eres quien quiere el hechizo, después de todo…-

-E-sta bien.- Spike y Twilight siguieron su búsqueda por el estudio.

Al parecer, Spike le había pedido a Twilight un hechizo de transformación, en concreto, una transformación temporal a pony.

-Oooooh… quiero ser un semental y poder estar junto a Rarity… oh Rarity…- Spike empezó a flotar en corazones.

-Ya te lo dije, los hechizos de polimorfia comunes sólo te transformarían en un potrillo, necesito otro tipo de hechizo y me pareció verlo en alguno de los libros.- Twilight seguía vagando enojada por el estudio, tirando libros al suelo.

-¿Y que me dices de este libro polvoriento? Casi nunca lo tocas.- Dijo Spike mientras agarraba un libro rojo que decía "Hechizos de amor pony"

Twilight se sonrojó.

-Que demonios… pensé que ya no tenía ese libro… juraría haberlo tirado a la basura antes de venir aquí.-

-¿De que trata?- Preguntó Spike

-¡No lo abras…! Verás… es de una etapa oscura de mi vida que no quiero recordar…- Respondió Twilight apurada

-Twilight… llevo toda mi vida a tu lado… déjame recordar… ¡Ah, si! ¿No usabas los hechizos de este libro para encontrar un novio desesperadamente?- Spike empezó a reír, pero fue golpeado por Twilight.

-Ouch…-

-Oh, al parece, fue en este libro donde ví ese hechizo… déjame ver… ¡ah, aquí esta! "convierte a cualquier ser en una bella yegua o en un semental en tan sólo unos segundos" "su encanto te enamorará al instante…"-

-"¿Su encanto te enamorara al instante?" ¡Eso es! Así Rarity se enamorará de mi…- A Spike le empezaron a brillar los ojos. –Solo espero que no te enamores de mi.- Dijo Spike guiñándole un ojo a Twilight

-Vamos te conozco desde que eras un huevo, así que creo que no me afectará…- Contestó. -¿Preparado Spike?-

-¡Sí!-

Twilight empezó a usar su magia… era un hechizo complicado, así que su cuerno chisporroteaba más que de costumbre, y Twilight sudaba mucho debido al esfuerzo, hasta que en unos segundos ¡PLOP! Una nube envolvió a Spike. Cuando se despertó, Spike se había convertido en un atractivo semental.

Spike se miró las pezuñas y se sorprendió, y posteriormente se miró al espejo, y empezó a saltar de alegría; de esta manera, conquistar a Rarity estaba chupado.

-Oh sí, ¿Quién excita a las nenas? Tú, Spike. Eres todo un macho.- Dijo mientras gesticulaba delante del espejo. –Oye Twilight, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Soy rompedor, verdad?-

Twilight permanecía callada mirando fijamente a Spike con ojos de dormitorio (bedroom eyes) mientras parecía jadear.

-¿Twilight? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Spike.

Twilight empezó a acercarse lentamente a Spike de forma sugerente, meneando la cola, y arrinconando al mismo.

-¿Te ha afectado el hechizo?- En ese momento Spike se percató de algo. –Oye… no será que tú…-

-Ohhhh Spike… eres el semental que siempre había soñado…-

En ese momento Twilight empezó a perseguir a Spike por toda la habitación con su cara de pervertida.

-Aaaaaahhhhhh, tengo que salir de aquí… ¡¿Qué demonios he hecho?- Exclamó Spike.

La ardiente pony tenía acorralado a Spike, el cual se hallaba en estado de shock… no podía ver a su amiga de esa manera, pero ahora era un hombre, y pensamientos pervertidos se pasaban por su mente… aparte de eso, físicamente era un unicornio, así que no podía evitar sentirse un poco atraído por esa Twilight que lo miraba con deseo.

-Por Celestia… cálmate un poco por favor.- Dijo Spike con algo de miedo por la forma erótica que había adaptado Twilight

-Spike… ven a mi cama… quiero enseñarte algo que no aparece en los libros.-

Los fluidos vaginales de la pony empezaban a gotear de una manera que incluso a Spike le tentaba… pensamientos de tener sexo con ella ahora que estaba facilota frecuentaros su mente… y los jadeos de Twilight eran muy sugerentes…

Spike se imaginaba como penetraría a tuali… ella boca arriba en la cama… él encima… su jugosa vagina ardiente por su pene… tuali gimiendo, jadeando, corriéndose, abrazándolo con fuerza… Spike estaba sudando de la excitación

La voz seductora de Twilight era un canto de sirena para los oídos de Spike, al cual le empezaron a temblarle las piernas, y, temiendo a sus instintos recién adquiridos, huyó trotando hacia el exterior.

Pero, que gran error cometió Spike; era pleno mediodía, y ponis de todo tipo estaban paseando por el pueblo… eventualmente una pony gritó algo que hizo aterrar al suertudo semental.

-¡Mirad que pedazo de semental chicas!- Gritó una pony de piel verde, Lyra Heartstrings, mientras señalaba con su pezuña a Spike.

-Oh Dios… es… lo más seductor que he visto… ¡y estoy en celo!- Exclamó su compañera Bon Bon mientras sangraba por la nariz.

De manera repentina, decenas de ponys femeninas empezaron a acercarse a Spike con sus pupilas transformadas en corazones, y empezaron a rodear a Spike, seduciéndole de alguna manera.

-Oh vaya… en estos momentos alguien diría algo así como "De uno en uno chicas, hay para todas" pero ¡esto es demasiado!- Pensó Spike mientras más ponis aún se acercaban a él.

-¿Tienes novia, guapo?-. –Ven a mi casa por favor-. -¿quieres usar mi cómoda cama? Conmigo encima por supuesto-. -¡Hazme el amor!- gritaba el grupo de ponys mientras babeaban y se mojaban (literalmente) por Spike.

Esto sin duda era interesante para Spike; el cual, al ver decenas y decenas de yeguas queriendo sexo con el, esta situación poco más que le hacía provocar una erección. Pero bien era cierto que esas hembras eran incontrolables, y también que dejarían seco y al borde de la muerte a Spike…

-Señoritas… de una en una por favor… ¡AAAAHHHHH!-

Spike empezó a trotar mientras iba siendo perseguido por todas las yeguas de Ponyville. Las potrancas y potrillos no entendían por qué los mayores se comportaban así, y los ponys machos y sementales empezaron a sentir un inmenso odio y envidia por Spike.

Spike sabía que acababa de ser transformado en pony por primera vez, así que ni de lejos podría tener la velocidad que otras ponys de verdad sí tenían, así que, para librarse de todas las mares que habían entrado en un celo repentino por él, se ingenió una estrategia evasiva; hizo como se giraba a la izquierda en el cruce de caminos, pero giró a la derecha. En el corto lapso de tiempo donde las yeguas son engañadas hasta que se percatan del engaño, Spike entró en el primer edificio que vio para eludir a los ponys, y lo logró.

Spike suspiró de alivio.

-Phew!… casi no lo logro… por cierto ¿donde entré?- Se preguntó Spike mientras miraba los alrededores; al parecer, estaba en Sugarcube Corner. A los pocos segundos el señor Cakes se acercó a él.

-¿Nuevo en la ciudad? ¡Tenemos deliciosos pastelillos recién hechos!- Exclamó el señor Cakes, y después se acercó a donde los dulces y sacó una bandeja de cupcakes con la boca y se la ofreció. –Toma, coge uno, cortesía de la casa.-

-Esta bien.- Spike estaba exhausto así que cogió uno de la bandeja, y se lo comió, pero inmediatamente notó que los cupcakes sabían a carne… eso era raro, así que le pregunto al señor Cakes – ¿Por qué saben a carne?-

-Los preparó ella.- Dijo mientras señalaba a Pinkie Pie la cual estaba bajando las escaleras dando saltitos como es usual en ella. –Es su receta especial-

-¡Así es!- Exclamo Pinkie con efusividad. –Son mis… ¡Ultra mega uber hiper secretos cupcakes! No preguntes por los ingredientes.- Dijo Pinkie de manera siniestra.

-Oh… Vaya Pinkie… no sabía que tenias una receta secreta.- Dijo Spike olvidando que era un semental ahora, y no un dragón.

-¿Me conoces?- Dijo Pinkie con una cara rara -¡Bueno, no importa!-

Spike se sorprendió de que no causó el efecto de atracción en Pinkie, lo cual solo era más alivio para él… Sugarcube Corner se había convertido en un punto seguro para él.

-¿Quieres ir a mi fiesta de esta noche?- Le preguntó Pinkie al nuevo semental.

-¿F-Fi-Fiesta?- Pregunto Spike, atemorizándose de alguna manera.-

-¡Sí! ¡Una fiesta muy divertida!- Exclamó Pinkie dando saltitos. –¡Una fiesta de bienvenida a la ciudad!-

-No parece una buena id…-

-Además, ¡Será una fiesta privada!- De repente el modo de Pinkie cambió a uno mucho más seductor, y miró a Spike con ojos de dormitorio. –Una fiesta para nosotros 2… esta noche… en mi cama…- Pinkie arrinconó a Spike contra la pared obligándole a ponerse sobre 2 patas, mientras agarraba sus muñecas con sus pezuñas, entonces Pinkie empezó a rozarse sugerentemente con Spike.

Pinkie frotaba y estregaba su vagina contra el cuerpo de Spike, haciendo que sus fluidos vaginales corriesen por el cuerpo del joven pony; esto era sin duda excitante para Spike, el cual apenas lograba contener sus impulsos sexuales en crecimiento.

Pinkie gemía de placer, e incluso tuvo un orgasmo con squirt incluido, que mojó a Spike… el cual se vio desbordado por la excitación… Pero el miedo le pudo, y huyó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Spike grito y se zafó de Pinkie mientras salía corriendo del establecimiento.

-Te espero esta noche…- Dijo Pinkie con una voz adulta mientras se rozaba contra el bastidor de la puerta, el cual estaba completamente mojado por los fluidos vaginales del orgasmo de Pinkie.

-¿Dónde voy para librarme de ellas?- Pensó Spike de manera apurada, hasta que llegó a una conclusión. -¡Ya se! A la casa de Fluttershy, no hay manera de que una pony tan buena se deje vencer por sus deseos carnales-

Entonces Spike corrigió su rumbo para ir a la casa de Fluttershy mientras despistaba a las ponys en celo que lo seguían, y lo consiguió, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba delante del hogar de Fluttershy

-Qué pasará ahora, me pregunto…- Se dijo a si mismo Spike, y llamó a la puerta de Fluttershy.


End file.
